


Henry's Also a Vampire that Doesn't Dress in Black

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Vampire Joss, Human Vlad [3]
Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: Vampire! Abraham, Vampire! Henry, Vampire! Joss, human! Vlad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Henry is nervous about Joss and Vlad meeting, but it turns out okay.





	Henry's Also a Vampire that Doesn't Dress in Black

**Author's Note:**

> for blueunderpressure who requested to know if and how Henry handles Joss being a vampire. Short response: I've always imagined that Henry and the other McMillians were vampires too. Also, I think this piece has fleshed out the universe better than the other two in the series, and now I've so many ideas on what to write in this series- I have a direction! But I will still accept any prompts of what you want to see in this universe.

Henry was actually pacing in my room, looking like he was going to be sick from nerves. “You can’t let him even suspect that you know. It’s a big deal! They’d kill me if they found out I told.”

                “Literally?” I asked, only half paying attention to him as I laid on my bed with a new book- “Wereling.” Henry had been like this since he realized his cousin was coming and I had shown an interest in meeting him. He was the same age as us.

                He stopped pacing for a moment to glare at me. “This is serious, Vlad. You could get hurt for knowing- and not just by my family, but anyone else who finds out and wants to use it against us- or more likely just me.”

                “Relax Henry. I’ve known for years, and I’ve never let it slip. Just because your cousin is coming isn’t going to change that. I’ve spent the night at your house, at dinner with your family, and you never freaked out like this. What’s so different about this?” I slowly closed my book, as I watched him.

                He sighed and actually settled down on the bed beside me for the first time in the past half hour. At least he was calm now. He was easier to handle. “Because Joss is different, okay? You know there was a curse placed on my family centuries ago that made us vampires. Well in each generation there is one that is… stronger, I guess, faster… more powerful.”

                “And that’s Joss?” I asked, curious. Henry had always told me that he was little more than a very athletic human with the need to occasionally drink blood and the ability to read minds if somewhat flaky. So the idea that I might be meeting something closer to the vampires I’d seen in movies was thrilling and a little beyond exciting.

                “That’s Joss. Before that it was Abraham. He’s been training Joss for the past summer, and he doesn’t share Dad’s same tolerance for humans. The guy practically raised Joss after Cecile was killed by slayers, and we haven’t seen each other much since. I don’t know how he’ll react, if he’ll hurt you,” Henry whispered, and I gave him a sad smile. He’d always been looking out for me since we were kids, but he couldn’t always be there. He had his own life, his own girlfriend.

                I looked at his hand, wanting to take it but as unsure as always. “You don’t have to worry; I’ll be just like everyone else. Promise.” And he smiled like that was the perfect thing to say.

 

I stepped outside with a forced smile- _just like everyone else_ \- to meet Joss, Henry’s mysterious cousin. He stood there right beside Henry with tousled hair and a blue jacket, pulling on his backpack straps. His eyes were locked on me with an amused smirk.

“Black?”

Henry had found it a little ironic, too: a vampire hanging out with someone who dressed completely in black and probably fit the vampire stereotype better than he did (but he kind of refused to even try to fit it, so I had an unfair advantage there). But he didn’t seem as aloofly amused by it. My heart sunk at Joss’s expression. Maybe we wouldn’t get along.

“And somehow I’m team hybrid in Underworld,” I shot back at him, gripping the straps of my backpack tightly. His eyes lit up with a genuine smile, like I just said the best thing ever. My heart skipped a beat at that look and before I could think about it, I was smiling back. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, after all. Maybe it’d just been a bad start.

 “I’m team witch in that universe,” he commented softly. I liked his voice better like this.

 “There aren’t any witches in Underworld! Just werewolves, vampires, and hybrids.”

His eyes sparkled with mischief as he smirked at me again, but it didn’t feel as mean this time. “They’re off screen and are never given any credit for the spells and potions the vampires hire them out for. They ended up rebelling and freed the werewolves, giving aid to Lycan, but you know the vampires shut him up because he added witch rights to his campaign. Shame really. Those witches were really badass. Are, I guess, because I don’t think the vampires have killed them off.”

I laughed, and he grinned like that was what he’d been after the whole time. Henry looked at us like we were both crazy, but that was okay because he wasn’t worried anymore. He looked a little relieved that we seemed to like each other, or probably more likely, that Joss liked me despite my human status.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post Joss's pov of this next week.


End file.
